


《困兽》4

by ziyua



Category: Garou (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Garou bottom, Garou/Metal Bat (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Metal Bat (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Suiryu (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Suiryu/Garou (One-Punch Man)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyua/pseuds/ziyua





	《困兽》4

（十五）  
球棒眉毛顾虑地皱成了一团。“不行……就这样进入，做不到的吧！”  
确实两个年轻气盛的家伙都等待着性欲的排解。饿狼迫不及待地骑在金属球棒胯上，暗中求欢般摆动腰部，用下身磨蹭球棒已经立起来的柱体。在进行扩张的动作之前，球棒只能回忆起给他上药时那个甬道的紧致触感，一根手指能够容纳，那已经胀大了的性器也可以吗？  
啊啊可恶我在操心什么……这家伙的身体强度才没那么脆弱吧……啊啊我都在想什么啊啊啊！  
这个场面的过度刺激，以及缺乏实战经验的处男的无所适从，让球棒感觉浑身的血液都汇集到下体而头脑供氧不足。  
“笨蛋……！我的屁股比你强多了，就这样插进来也没关系。”饿狼看球棒满脸通红、惊慌失措的模样，压抑了内心想嘲笑对方一番的冲动，勉力维持了表面的傲慢神情，眉毛一挑，用精致修长的手指恶劣地插进对方因为抹了发胶而坚硬的发丝，轻易地将面前球棒的脸拉得更近，“还是说连这种事都需要别人教？”  
“哈？……别小看人啊混蛋！”被这么一挑衅，球棒心里的火被点燃了。  
看来非得要表现出男人的气势来才可以。虽然饿狼是男人的身体，但哪里会有正经男人像这样性感地诱惑别人的？所以只要把他当成女人来做就好了吧，就像看过的小黄书和av里面一样。  
球棒手抚上饿狼光裸的臀部，毫不客气地探入臀缝，往洞口侵入两根手指。温暖紧致的内壁不断包裹吮吸，随着指节的搅动而流出黏腻的液体，夹杂淫靡的水声。“你很喜欢这样吧？”球棒只平躺在床上，抬起头仰视因为他的动作而轻声呻吟起来的饿狼。  
“啊，还不错~”饿狼把床单攥出褶皱，半跪着的双膝把床垫压出凹陷。“再用力点啊。”向前挺起的腰构成流畅的曲线，两片紧致的臀肉被主人硬生生往旁边掰开，让穴口舒张得更充分。  
“只是这样，就这么舒服了么……”  
好奇怪啊……！  
但是饿狼的表情否定了内心的疑虑，夹住了手指的里面不断发出邀请，球棒顺势而为地将手指进得更深。他也不知道为什么，这样单纯地玩弄对方屁股，竟然让他好奇又着迷，是前所未有的燃起冲动的体验。能看到饿狼这副样子，也不赖啊。  
球棒而后有些吃惊地看着抽出了的两只手指，正带着色情的银丝。  
“好厉害……”球棒默默感叹，原来男人的后穴也能做到这个样子，松软湿润地吸引另一个男人的性器进入。  
饿狼迫不及待地扶着球棒的柱体，一鼓作气整根坐了进去。“更厉害的你还没见过呢吧。”本能地扭动腰肢，甬道变换着角度吞吐坚挺的肉棒，仿佛要将里面的精液尽快榨出。  
“呜啊，不行……这个……超舒服的啊……！”球棒将手背抵在嘴边，不敢直视露出猎人般目光的饿狼的眼睛，只是向下盯着不经人事的交合着的下身，感到没过多久就要被身上的淫魔逼得缴械。  
饿狼前方微硬的性器顶在球棒下腹，铃口渗出晶莹的涎液把皮肤蹭出湿润的斑块。球棒忍不住将空出来的手掌握住那惹人爱怜的物事，因为长期握着球棒作战而生的薄茧恰如其分，让饿狼体验到额外的刺激。  
“呜……嗯？”低头看着喜爱的人给自己抚慰，饿狼很快地便在对方手里兴奋了起来。  
“什么啊……明明……是个……”  
原本就泛红的双颊变得能滴出血，欲言又止的那两个字终究没吐出来。他以为只有水龙给他手淫才能让他那么快就勃起，然而球棒的服务有着微弱的反抗意味，超出了他的预期。手法没有多娴熟，但他就是有了强烈的感觉。  
难道是爱情的加成吗……  
“说了别小看人。”球棒目光坚定，加大了手上撸动的力度。和对方赤身裸体相对久了，似乎也能逐渐克服一开始无所适从的羞耻，然后更好地找回气势。  
饿狼那双剥去了嚣张的漂亮眼睛带上朦胧的水光，前后的夹击让愉悦直冲头顶。双手抓住球棒厚实的肩膀，因为接连不断的刺激而缩紧后穴。“金属球棒……！呃啊啊……好爽。”  
不行了，好舒服，好爽，快要射了！为什么……！  
性器在球棒手里颤抖着射出了一道白浊，星星点点地散落在床单和对方的身上。  
“唔！我也快……”眼看着饿狼释放的同时，屁股就抽搐着顿时缩得很紧，狠狠绞住了里面的肉棒，球棒向上冲撞了几下饿狼的屁股，把蓄势待发的性器拔出。“再一下下……就好！”  
球棒用手掌轻拍了拍饿狼的屁股，抓着饿狼的手腕把他反压在身下，拉开柔韧性极好的双腿再次狠狠地没入肉穴。球棒原本规整的发型因为剧烈的运动和汗水的侵蚀，而在额间散落。  
饿狼陷入柔软的床铺，看着金属球棒迷乱地掀开了自己上衣，将头埋入胸脯里胡乱地亲吻舔咬。“唔呃……！”柔嫩的乳头被对方含住吮吸，用粗糙的手指揉捏，由粉色变得更鲜艳。因为充血而挺立了起来，却又由于金属球棒毫无技巧的笨拙力度而被扯出轻微的疼痛。  
靠，这人是在吃奶吗……！  
“喜欢……饿狼。我喜欢你。”球棒发音不清地嘀咕，轻抚着饿狼身体上原本抢眼的印记。他不愿意去追问让对方感到痛苦的回忆，只想现在留下属于自己的痕迹。  
如果做了这种事情，那就不是朋友，而是恋人了吧。  
“啊……”饿狼回应似的揉着对方的头发。和疯狂迷恋着的对象终于变成了这样的关系，幸福得竟有些不真实。  
饿狼喘息着抱上球棒晃动的脑袋，后方也因为对方的冲撞而快感连连。很快地便感到一股热流在体内爆发，汩汩的精液被灌进去。  
“唔哦……”球棒往后挪动，拔出了高潮过后逐渐焉下的性器。他的下身毛发和肉棒顶端还挂着几滴白浊，而饿狼被操开而稍微合不拢的穴口也正溢出多余的液体，沾湿身下的床单。球棒趴在饿狼身上轻喘着，不自在地把脸埋入饿狼的颈窝，“抱歉……全射进去了……”  
饿狼一点都不在意——毕竟被内射已经是家常便饭了。和球棒不同，水龙做爱的时候就像恨不得灌满他的屁股一样，射的次数多量也大，感觉肠道都要被精液撑满了。  
而现在，竟然会有人在意他被内射……吗。  
饿狼把身上的球棒推开到一边，直起身坐在床边。“啊，有什么关系，洗洗就好。”  
——以前还没得洗呢。  
球棒爬到他身后，一手搭上他肩膀。“自己洗真的可以吗……？要不我来帮你……”  
“烦死了。”饿狼打掉球棒的手，“这么闲的话就给我去弄点吃的。”

*于是，金属球棒这个月的家庭花销开始告急了。

（十六）  
规模属于中等的餐馆内，服务员双手各捧着分量极大的新鲜出炉菜肴，踩着小碎步来到桌旁把新的盘子继续挤到已经满当当的桌面。“客人，您的菜已经齐了，请享用~”  
周围邻桌的人惊异的目光纷纷看往这桌，可爱的服务员小姐那温柔的笑容也显得有些勉强，看来是无法理解为什么有正常人可以点那么多的菜——虽然是有三个人，但这个分量让人以为是什么大集体的聚餐。  
“我开动了~❤”终于踏入心心念念的这家以各色肉食为招牌的餐馆，看着满眼引人食欲的肉和饭，饿狼握住刀叉蓄势待发起来。  
和善子坐在对面的金属球棒则抱着双臂满脸黑线地看着饿狼把战斗时的速度运用在吃饭上，手起手落之间满桌的食物正肉眼可见地减少，幽幽地吐槽：“按你这么吃，换了谁都要被你吃空了吧。”  
就像家里冰箱的储备消耗得飞快，出去购入食材的频率和分量也要增加了。和饿狼在一起的这些天球棒多少有了勒紧裤腰过日子的感觉，即使S级英雄的工资本来还算丰厚，家庭的预算依然一不留神就要告急——或许非出去打工补贴不可了。  
“所以才来饭馆吃啊，”饿狼停下进食的动作，用拇指拭去嘴角的肉汁，然后抬眼无辜地看了看球棒，“不然你以为我狩猎活动这么久都吃什么啊。”  
明明只想自己偷偷溜出来的，金属球棒非要跟过来，还带上了他妹妹，弄得都不好意思吃那么快了。  
怎么能有人把吃霸王餐说得这么理直气壮啊！快给那些蒙受损失的饭店老板道歉啊！球棒想到这里而激动起来，起身一拳捶在桌面，“这就是我非要跟过来的原因啊！！！”球棒指着饿狼的脸，“免得你到处吃霸王餐！”  
“好啦……！哥哥！”隔壁的善子扯着球棒的手臂，“在外面稍微冷静一点吧，因为饿狼叔叔今天看起来很开心啊。”  
“别叫我叔叔啊！我才18岁！”饿狼有些着急地放下了刀叉，手指向自己说道。真是的，现在的小屁孩都什么眼神，那个丑小孩也是金属球棒的妹妹也是，为什么擅自就把别人叫成大叔啊！  
善子有些诧异地瞪大了眼睛。“原来你只比球棒哥哥大一岁啊。”  
“噗嗤。”金属球棒用手捂着嘴，憋笑憋得泪水都快出来了。“饿狼叔叔wwwwwwwww”  
“再笑，我吃饱了就揍你。”饿狼握紧双拳，只瞥了眼那张欠揍的脸。然后他凑近了善子，有些不悦地，“喂，快叫哥哥。”  
“饿狼……哥……哥哥。”善子被饿狼盯得发毛，不住地往球棒身后缩缩。她随后微不可闻地小声嘀咕，“你好幼稚啊……”  
饿狼假装没听到后面一句，满意地点了点头。“这才对嘛。”然后安定地坐回了座位上继续大快朵顾。  
可别说，还是少有地和别人一起吃饭，这种热闹的感觉……意外地也很不错嘛。

（十七）  
只是吃到一半去上了个厕所，饿狼现在宁可被尿憋死也早知道不要上厕所了。  
不知道是不是因为和球棒待久了而失去了独处时的警觉，竟然没有发现水龙什么时候偷偷跟在自己身后一起进了洗手间，在他解手完毕后把他硬拉到了这个隔间。  
因为金属球棒和他妹妹还在外面，也不好直接在洗手间动起手——不过要真动真格，水龙也未必能活着出去吧？  
“水龙，你什么时候转行当跟踪狂了？”饿狼扯出坏笑，后半身抵着的坚硬隔板硌得他极不自在。本来两个大男人挤在这种狭窄的空间就够呛，比他高出些许又更壮硕的水龙显然心情很糟糕，气场都变得具有压迫性。  
连装温柔都懒得了么。  
水龙的手掌撑在饿狼的脑袋侧边，他的上身迫近，环绕在饿狼四周。“在外面玩得很开心嘛，饿狼君。”本来圆滚的眼睛变得锐利，刘海遮盖下脸部的阴影让水龙看起来有些可怖。“你就那么仰慕职业英雄吗？明明是英雄猎人的说……”  
失望是真的，愤怒是真的，嫉妒也是真的。  
为了证明某个猜想，水龙才故意打开地下室让饿狼逃了出去。可摆在面前的事实就是，自己最心爱、费尽心思才得到的东西转手就和别的男人上了床。而且这个男人不是和自己类似的能给他性欲方面满足的人，而是饿狼自己口口声声说着很讨厌的“英雄”。  
那个小处男到底有什么好的？竟然让饿狼君迷恋到了这个地步，即使是在自己身下挨操的时候脑子里想的是他，放出去了之后也果然找了他！  
自己驯养过一段时间的野兽，看来只学会了像婊子一样勾引男人，而无法学会对原主人忠诚啊。  
饿狼听到那番酸溜溜又带着心碎声音的话，笑得更傲慢，仿佛要宣示这属于自己夺取的胜利。“那又怎么样，关你这强奸犯屁事。”  
喜欢球棒确实对于猎人来说相当讽刺，但饿狼本来就没什么非要遵守的原则，为什么要为此感到羞耻呢？开心就好了。  
而看曾经不可一世的水龙现在这副吃瘪的样子，他尤其愉悦。之前就觉得如果再遇到水龙一定要杀了他，现在人送上门来了，再次看到这张阴魂不散的脸，饿狼恨不得把他打飞。  
手握拳作出要攻击的准备手势，而意外的水龙察觉了这些动作也没打算躲，只是低头看了饿狼的手一眼，轻笑了一声。“哈……饿狼君现在的动作，和以前比起来迟钝了不少。是生病了还没有恢复吧。”  
深蓝的眸子直直地盯着饿狼，微笑的嘴角有着充满余裕的自信，水龙抓住饿狼的手腕拉到嘴边亲吻了他的手背。“啾～”  
靠，这是什么鬼，找打么。饿狼细思恐极，不对啊，他怎么知道自己生过病。而且能打败鬼级怪人的力量，为什么还会被看出来是没有完全恢复？  
饿狼想起曾经和水龙交手，本来他不相信会被水龙打败的，但是武术方面对方似乎也是个天才，加上喜欢耍阴招，他栽了。或许还有什么缺陷他没有察觉，让他落在了水龙手里，成为抵住他咽喉的刀。  
奇怪的很，明明没有见到本人的时候在脑内把水龙大卸八块了很多次，但现实里他的杀意就不知道跑到了何处。  
抓紧点，在这里做掉他啊。  
“饿狼君，那个英雄在外面吧？在这动手可不好。”水龙对着饿狼笑得灿烂，但很明显那样的笑让他毛骨悚然，像倾巢而出的毒蛇。隔空释放的毒素把他的预判力都搅得乱七八糟的，手只是机械地握紧拳头而使不上力气。  
为什么？快杀了他啊。  
额头蒙上一层薄汗，“哈啊……？”饿狼吞了吞口水。水龙的话提醒了他，球棒一直对他们之间的关系浑然不知，如果被发现的话……  
那就真是节外生枝了。打算用金属球棒威胁我么。  
“如果你的目的是让我回去那个该死的笼子里，那就先打倒我。”饿狼咬咬牙。  
“我可没打算在这动手，相信你也不会。”水龙伸出手抚摸饿狼的脸庞，触感依然光滑的肌肤让他心动不已。“只是想过来确认……”另一手探入饿狼衣服下摆，游走在腰腹，然后下滑到臀部，暧昧地隔着一层裤子将手指插入臀缝之间，摩擦敏感的后穴。  
“……你的身体是不是还喜欢着我。”  
“呃！别碰我……！”只是被那么一碰，饿狼打了个激灵，一阵快感从脊椎蔓延开来。  
水龙顺势拉下了饿狼的裤子，知道对方嘴上傲娇，身体没有反抗的意思，继续把控时机握住了饿狼的性器时重时轻地抚弄起来，同时另一手绕到后方，插入空虚的甬道。“只在这里做点舒服的事，怎么样？”  
“我不要……”饿狼抓上水龙的臂膀，双眉紧蹙。屁股里面被水龙迅速地找到了敏感点，富有技巧地戳弄，前面也在对方的掌心勃起了，“滚开！”  
尽管这种话在水龙面前说了也没有用，但现在除了骂人，好像什么都做不到了。  
不想要在这里硬啊，不想要就这么屈服啊！该死，为什么水龙每次都弄得那么舒服啊。  
无论是谁都无法达到的让自己爽到失去理智疯掉的性的能力……  
“啊啦啦，饿狼君的后面已经湿漉漉了呢~”水龙拔出手指，像得到奖励的孩子，炫耀似的把沾满了黏糊糊体液的手伸到饿狼面前。“前面也是吧，很舒服吧？”水龙垂下眼看着另一手撸动着的饿狼的肉棒，知道它已经兴奋到离高潮不远了。  
“……”饿狼呆呆地看着自己身体的反应，脸和耳根滚烫得似乎要烧着。  
还是被对方说中了啊，这副被对方玩弄调教得敏感又淫荡的身体，只是稍微触碰，感觉就强烈不已。  
即使对方是可恶至极的侵犯自己的水龙。即使清清楚楚地知道金属球棒就在外面等着自己出来。  
依然还是丢脸地起了反应。  
“噫……！”饿狼脸红着，飞出一拳揍上水龙的右脸。  
突如其来的冲击力让水龙脑袋歪到一边，右脸火辣辣的疼痛让他懵了一秒。  
克制至极的打法。如果认真起来了的话说不定放松警惕的自己也会死掉。看来饿狼君的内心似乎动摇着，没有下重手。  
揉揉稍微肿掉的右脸，水龙也收起了笑容和吊儿郎当的状态。本来还想温柔点对待的，看来还是要稍微虐待一下啊……


End file.
